


A Glister of Hope in Gloaming Despair

by ScribeRichelle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeRichelle/pseuds/ScribeRichelle
Summary: Hope begins to pool and spill over, and despair starts to evaporate. The scale tips, resulting in the balance of peace and chaos faltering. The Entity, of course, plans to fix the mistake in which humanity becomes too prevalent, while monstrosity begins to change.When the possibility of monsters becoming human once more rises, the forest that has kept so many prisoner begins to crack through the misty fog, and through those cracks is something much more familiar and clear than the fragment of woods.It all began during break time with a simple interaction between two individuals, one on each side of the gate.Now, the Entity must remind its playthings of how there must always be killers, just as there must always be survivors. While the Entity has a couple of killers to help it out with relaying that message, the rest of the killers along with survivors have a message of their own for the Entity.Will redemptions or corruptions prevail?





	A Glister of Hope in Gloaming Despair

Rin Yamaoka had never wanted the actions she had taken to result in this. Never wanted to be the cause of the relentless flames that had spread out from the campfire and into the forest grounds. She didn't mean to make the entity lash out in relentless rage and fearsome fury. 

If Rin had known regaining hope would result in something like this, then she would have permanently smothered that flicker of humanity desperately attempting to reignite the very second it so much as sparked. 

Rin had remembered what it was like to feel horror again not too long ago-- she'd remembered what it was like to be human. This utter horror exceeded any kind she'd ever felt before, however. This was unlike any despair she'd faced in the past. 

Screams from killers and sobs from survivors filled the smoky air around her as the clawed limbs of the entity reigned down upon them. Rin could only give her own shouts of terror, there being little to nothing that she could do at this point. 

Other than beg, that is. 

"Enough!" Rin cried out pleadingly. "Enough! Enough!" She desperately continued as the chaos around her only worsened. "Stop! Please stop!" Her throat ached from her screams, eyes watering from the hoarse burn in her voice, and the numbing terror running through her veins. "I'm sorry!" She wondered if the Entity could even hear her as her words merely resulted in more destruction. "I'm sorry!" It was becoming clear that the only way to get out of this was through forgiveness. "I'll be good!" She swore, memories of the way she'd begged her father for her life flooding her frenzied mind. "Please! Please don't harm them!" Would the Entity even have the slightest ability to be moved whatsoever at her pleas? "If you have to hurt someone, then- then... then hurt me!" The Entity lacked humanity-- lacked empathy... lacked regard for living things. "Just hurt me!" The only way to get through to it was through amusement. "Please! Please just listen to me!" The only way to get it to even consider stopping was through an offering it would be pleased with. "A deal! I'll make a deal if you just stop!" It only listened when words it wanted to hear were spoken. 

And then, the Entity halted, and the stilling tall flames swayed in place, the raging fire no longer spreading, the shrieks dulling into choked sobs. 

"Whatever you want," Rin managed to croak out, barely able to speak, throat raw and voice shaking. "I'll do whatever you want," She sobbed as the water in her eyes finally began to spill, falling to her knees from weariness, and because she knelt over in an apologetic bowing position. "please just stop." 

"Anything we want, too?" One of the only two unscathed killers chimed, the other giving a low chuckle that sent shivers down Rin's spine. 

"Rin, don't!" Kate Denson yelled in objection. "This is exactly what the Entity wants you to d-" The Entity's spider-like limb tightened around Kate's torso, causing her to wince and go silent with a whimper. 

"Yes," Rin agreed nonetheless in a broken tone, slumping in defeat. "anything-- I'll do anything." She warily looked up at the storming sky that the Entity lingered within. "Please... just don't hurt them..." 

"Damnit, Rin!" Amanda Young huffed, once again shoving away the pig mask the Entity kept pushing towards her lap. 

One of the Entity's blood soaked limbs reached towards Rin, and despite the shouts of protests reaching her ears, she gripped the claw regardless. With a single shake of defeat, her world once again felt apart. The claw withdrew, leaving Rin with the promise she'd made. 

All it had taken was one little handshake. 

For a few lengthy seconds that ticked by like minutes, nothing happened. For a good while, there was only tense silence, accompanied by the faint sound of crackling fire and low thunder. For a moment, the calm before the storm lingered. 

Then, limbs resembling the Entity's sprung from the woman's body, ripping through her flesh and spilling inky liquid from the harsh tears littering her skin. The irises and whites of her wide watering eyes shifted into a color resembling the storm she hopelessly stared up at. A blood curdling scream left her lungs as her limbs twisted, turned, tore, and broke at varying angles. 

Then, the brief episode of pain and fear stopped-- just like that. 

And Rin once again became Spirit as the hope drained out of her, and despair settled back in her bones. She was once again a killer down to her very core, the essence of her humanity becoming monstrosity. The weight of being broken once again resided in her gut, and revenge guided her hand along with her regained blade. 

Spirit could hear the Entity whispering in her ears again, aware it was lingering all around her as the instruction to teach Claudette Morel and Hag a lesson resulted in her casually approaching the pair without an ounce of hesitation. 

When Feng Min and nurse Smithson, came into Spirit's path in attempts to keep Claudette and Lisa away from the wrath of the blood thirsty killer's glistening blade, Spirit simply smiled. After all, the Entity was with her now, and no longer by the side of those who had betrayed it. That would give her more than enough strength to take such mere hinderances down. This was, after all, the Entity's realm, and because she was yet again playing by its rules, she would win. 

Spirit would bring back balance, and destroy this newfound hope such a silly alliance had sparked. In fact, she would cut this hope to pieces until it matched the amount of despair this place held. The other side of the coin needed to be even, and to make it even the scale couldn't be tilted, after all. The Entity was aware of this. Now, Spirit was, too. She would no longer allow herself to consider the hope she'd lost. She would not make the same mistake of allowing herself to long for the humanity she'd once had, and thrown away twice, now. 

Spirit had made a deal-- breaking it would just result in the chaos restarting. There was no point in even considering breaking it. There was no point in becoming hopeful again when that hope would only result in immediate destruction once more. 

Spirit had to show them that. Spirit had had to kill a part of herself to see it-- now she'd just have to kill the others again, and again, and again to make them see it, too. 

Rin had been wrong-- there was no hope. Spirit was aware of this now. The Entity had opened her eyes once again, and she needed to thank it for a second chance despite her betrayal. It had done a favor for her, and now she was doing a favor for it. 

Yet even though Spirit had once again dismissed her humanity, there was still a piece of her that remembered how this entire mess had all started-- there was still a piece of Rin lingering. 

It had began on a night like any other eternal night...


End file.
